


god gifted

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Demon Summoning, Incubus Donghyuck, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Succubi & Incubi, Virgin Jeno, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: When Jeno messes around with some meticulously positioned candles and a few Latin phrases, he doesn’t think he’s actually gone through the steps of summoning a sex demon to pop his cherry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [spanish translation](https://my.w.tt/L6CQLQG5tZ) | [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9614324#part_content)

When Jeno messes around with some meticulously positioned candles and a few Latin phrases, he doesn’t think he’s actually gone through the steps of summoning a sex demon to pop his cherry. That is, not until a sex demon is crawling on top of him on his bed and licking a stripe up the side of his neck with his freakishly long tongue. His trail of saliva burns on Jeno’s pale skin. 

“You smell,” he starts and pauses to graze his strangely sharp teeth over the lobe of Jeno’s ear. It makes him whimper. “Like a virgin. So pure.”

The words set his insides aflame, cheeks ablaze in shame. The demon, who had introduced himself as Donghyuck the God of Sex, halts his ministrations at the way Jeno tenses under him. 

“You are untouched by another’s hands?” the demon interrogates with a newfound joy. The crooked grin he gives Jeno is catlike. His hands which feel like fire grasp along Jeno’s sides in a way he can only describe as possessive. 

“Then you shall be mine,” he growls into Jeno’s ear, coaxing another whimper from his throat because, although he is wary of the dangers involving an incubus, he’s so turned on it hurts. 

With one hand Donghyuck palms at Jeno’s erection through his sweatpants where there is already a wet patch, cum from his first orgasm seeping through. 

The summoning had been less than exciting. The assorted candles had only flickered slightly at Jeno’s chanting. Jeno had given up early on, retiring back to his bed to jerk himself off instead. It was when he finally came into his hand that anything of importance happened.

The smell of burning, then a cloud of wispy black smoke and he was standing in the middle of his bedroom clad in an unbuttoned silky shirt and leather pants so tight Jeno didn’t have to imagine the contents. 

Donghyuck had said exactly one sentence of introduction before jumping him where he laid. 

“Take it off,” he commands now, on his knees and towering over Jeno. He complies with Donghyuck’s request with clumsy hands, leaving himself bare. He lays flat on his back, his head turned to the side in embarrassment, not wanting to see Donghyuck’s reaction to his naked body. There is nothing for him to fear though, as Donghyuck drinks up the sight of him hungrily, tongue coming out to lick at drying lips.

“Oh, baby,” he praises under his breath. “You are gorgeous.”

Jeno flushes all the way to his chest, where his heart is beating so fast Donghyuck can see it pumping.

“I am going to destroy you.”

There is no fear in the shiver that rakes through Jeno’s body. He is blinded by lust and anticipation. His head is fuzzy, but he can’t tell if it’s because of his bodily reaction or because of the way Donghyuck’s demon eyes shone red as they bore into his own.

Donghyuck flips Jeno over onto his stomach and pulls his hips up flush to his own, Jeno’s ass against his clothed cock.

Jeno unconsciously ruts against him. He feels his member come alive.

“What’s your name, baby? Who am I defiling tonight?”

“J-Jeno,” he whines out. His body grows hotter with every passing minute and he wants nothing more than something filling him to the brim. His own thoughts confuse him. He’s never felt so horny in his life.

“Well, Jeno,” he grunts as he grinds into Jeno. “I hope you’re ready to have your world turned inside out.”

Donghyuck is gone from his backside in an instant and Jeno falls into the sheets, sighing.

“Hold yourself up for me, sweetheart.”

Jeno complies easily, propping himself up on his knees and elbows. It’s a humiliating position, one he’s never been in before, and he’s sure Donghyuck can see everything. His brain screams at him to hide, but his body arches his back to display his rear better. His face is hot with shame.

When he feels Donghyuck’s hot breath against his hole, his brain goes into overdrive.

Before he can properly protest, Donghyuck places his hands on his cheeks and quickly licks a long and burning stripe over Jeno’s perineum straight over his rim.

“_Ah_! N-no,” he cries. “Not there.” Jeno buries his face into his forearms in embarrassment. No one but his mother or his doctor had ever seen his private parts before, much less come so close to them and _ lick _ at them. The situation is beyond his comprehension. 

“But your little asshole is so cute,” Donghyuck praises as he moves to stick a dry finger in and prod around.

“Jackpot,” Donghyuck says under his breath as he crooks his finger and Jeno falls apart. Jeno’s arms turn to jelly as he collapses chest first to the bed and his mouth falls open to cry out. 

With the newfound knowledge of the whereabouts of Jeno’s sweet spot, Donghyuck abuses it with no mercy, feeling power surge in him with every wanton moan that spills from Jeno’s raw bitten lips and every delicious flex of his toned thighs. His legs look so delicious, he leans in to take a bite of the supple flesh, grinning into the skin when Jeno quakes in pleasure. 

Red bruises bloom in a trail following Donghyuck’s mouth, leading straight to Jeno’s hole. He gives the rim a few kittenish licks around where three dry fingers now penetrate him. 

Donghyuck’s tongue finally pushes past his rim, and further still. Jeno feels it grow in him like a vine. 

“Donghyuck, i-it feels strange,” he rasps into his palm.

Donghyuck finally pulls his fingers out to allow his tongue to dig itself deeper and deeper, extending and swelling up inside Jeno’s ass. The wet muscle rubs along his walls, filling him with his saliva and Jeno unwillingly clenches down at the unfamiliar pleasure.

“_Ah, tha hurch,_” Donghyuck garbles into his ass. 

The clench of his rim around his tongue is tighter than tight, and despite involuntary, Donghyuck is bothered by it. Still, the demon tongue swirls around Jeno, tasting every inch of his cavern and filling him to the brim. The sensation leaves him crying out for more. Jeno has to move his arms from his face to start clawing at the sheets at the wet, filthy feeling. 

With some effort, Donghyuck eventually pulls his lengthened tongue out of Jeno’s puckering hole, dribbling everywhere. 

“You’re so tight, I thought you would cut my tongue off—_oh_.”

His words are cut short by the sight of Jeno laid bare before him; ass slathered with his spit and high in the air, cock twitching cutely between his legs as precum oozes out from the flushed head. Jeno’s eyes are heavily lidded and his mouth hangs open to pant like a dog in heat. Donghyuck feels all of his blood rush straight to his cock. 

Donghyuck’s own patience has suddenly worn thin.

The moment of truth.

Donghyuck unbuttons and unzips his pants painstakingly slow. Jeno’s mouth goes dry when Donghyuck’s cock finally springs free of its confines.

It’s veiny and thick, so thick Jeno doesn’t think his entire hand could wrap around it all the way. The length is something to behold as well, nearly twice the length of Jeno’s own cock, and he feels his flush deepen.

“That won’t fit in me,” Jeno squeaks.

Donghyuck doesn’t bother trying to console his worries. Instead, he lines himself up with Jeno’s hole teasing by pressing in slightly.

“I-it won’t fit,” Jeno tries again, but does little to stop Donghyuck. He whines when Donghyuck pushes in a little more, his cockhead fully inside. Despite the prep and the slathering of Donghyuck’s demon spit, the stretch makes Jeno’s eyes water.

Jeno is tighter than tight, heat swallowing the tip of Donghyuck’s cock and driving him crazy with power. He reaches a hand down and starts stroking Jeno’s neglected cock to get him to relax a bit more, just enough for him to shove his length into him completely.

“You know,” Donghyuck starts as he pulls out and pushes through Jeno’s rim again, his words melding with Jeno’s moan still hanging in the air. “I almost feel sorry for you right now.”

“W-Why?”

Donghyuck leans down real close, and just like everything else about him, his breath is hot in Jeno’s ear. 

“Because the first cock you’ll be taking is mine,” he grunts as he pushes home. Jeno twists in pleasure beneath him. “And after you’ve taken my cock, there will never be another to please you.”

Donghyuck straightens up, covering the overhead light from Jeno’s view and it is then that he truly looks like a god. Golden light filters through his hair and casts his shadow over Jeno’s writhing body as he is buried inside of him. Jeno realizes now that Donghyuck hadn’t been lying about being a god, that he was indeed made to be worshipped.

Though, the way he has been making Jeno feel makes it seem the opposite. Donghyuck showers him in gentle praise and marks his body like paint on a canvas. Albeit his methods are weighted more on the animalistic side, Donghyuck is created to give pleasure, and all Jeno wants to do is receive. 

Jeno’s hips are held high in the air as Donghyuck shoves his girth into his tightness as deep as he can, bottoming out. 

“It feels,” Jeno starts breathlessly. “It feels weird.”

Donghyuck’s thick cock throbs inside of Jeno. He can feel Jeno’s walls pulse wetly and how the head of his cock presses deep inside him, so deep Jeno feels it press against his stomach.

“No, baby,” Donghyuck says before pulling out halfway and snapping his hips back in. “You’re feeling good.”

Jeno cries out helplessly. Donghyuck swivels his hips around and Jeno moans at the rush of new sensations it brings. 

“Good?” he whimpers, thoughts jumbled. “_Ah_, good, _ yes, good! _ It feels good!”

“What feels good, baby? Tell me.”

“Your huge cock! In my ass, _ oh_!”

Donghyuck fucks into Jeno’s heat like he was made to, which is certainly was. 

His hips show off how animalistic he is in how hard and fast he thrusts. The precision in which he can press into Jeno’s prostate is almost machine-like. It leaves Jeno with eyes rolled, mouth held open in a perpetual moan. 

“Look at you,” Donghyuck grunts. “Your tight little virgin hole taking my cock in so well.” 

Donghyuck continues to fuck into him with fervor, zeroed in on chasing his climax. Jeno ends up cumming long before Donghyuck does, but the demon doesn’t even falter at how Jeno clenches around him, how his walls pulse with his orgasm. If anything, it only fuels his drive and makes him thrust harder.

Jeno is worse for wear after his second orgasm of the night. His insides are buzzing with oversensitivity and his cock strains to get hard. Still, his body is warm with an unexplainable want for more sex. 

Donghyuck cums with a cry, hips stuttering just slightly, but he doesn’t ever stop driving into Jeno. His cum is hot and plentiful, filling Jeno up easily. 

“_Ngh,_” Jeno whimpers repeatedly as Donghyuck’s thrusts continue with just as much enthusiasm as before his orgasm. He feels the cum inside him splash about, and shivers at the unfamiliar feeling of being full.

Despite everything, Jeno feels himself admiring Donghyuck’s ferocity, how his cock doesn’t fall soft, how his thrusts are never out of place, how he fucks with pure fire, pure desire.

Jeno is on his fifth orgasm, Donghyuck on his second, when he goes fully limp, knees giving out from under him and Donghyuck’s cock slipping out of him.

“Please,” Jeno sobs. “I can’t. No more.” His words are clipped short by gasps. 

There’s cum, and a lot of it. It spills out of his abused asshole, it drips from his twitching cock, it covers his bitten inner thighs and stomach in a thick layer, a phantom taste of it even lingers in the back of his throat. 

But Donghyuck is far from satisfied. 

Jeno yelps when Donghyuck flips him over and picks him up by his thighs with inhuman strength, his legs automatically wrapping around the demon’s waist as his arms do the same at his neck. He cries out again when Donghyuck lowers him down onto his cock. 

The slap of skin is obscene, the leftover cum making everything slick and sticky as Donghyuck starts thrusting up into him. 

Jeno is nothing but a ragdoll for Donghyuck’s pleasure. His body is twisted, maneuvered and thrown around as a tool to get Donghyuck off again and again. After he is bounced on his cock, he is fucked flat against the wall, then back on the bed, pumping him full of his thick seed all the while. He fucks Jeno until Jeno’s orgasms are dry and nothing but the intense spasming of his walls and the silent cry of his parched throat. He fucks him soft, fucks him into hardness over and over again.

Jeno is so overstimulated that he is numb. The walls of his ass tingle and his cock is milked dry. He lays in a pool of their combined cum panting and quaking from how tremendous the pleasure was.

“Look at how fucked out you are. Was it good, angel?” Donghyuck asks softly from above his limp body, a hand coming down to caress his cheek, almost feeling pity for the boy. Jeno can only sigh against his palm. 

The hand trails down, making a stop to circle a thumb around a hardened nipple which Jeno squirms at, before moving down, down, down. Donghyuck drags a finger over his still dribbling hole, through the mess of cum. The tip of his finger ends up coated in his own pearly seed. He brings it up to his lips and that demon tongue makes a reappearance to lick the finger clean. He revels in his own taste. Jeno grows frustrated at himself and how the sight of it bothers him.

“You’re such a mess, baby. I’ve got to clean you up.”

Jeno expects a warm cloth, not more demon tongue. 

He starts at where cum has splattered over his flushed chest. He licks him all over, tonguing his nipples and suckling at his milky skin. As he makes his way lower, Donghyuck pushes Jeno’s knees to his chest. 

Although his nerves are abuzz, the feeling of Donghyuck’s tongue entering him is more welcomed than the feeling of gaping emptiness. The demon laps at the trove of seed in his ass with the eagerness of a starved man. He moans against his ass as he digs into places undiscovered the first time and Jeno’s poor cock grows hard again.

Donghyuck licks him clean, then comes back up to envelope Jeno’s hard cock into his warm mouth. 

Jeno cries out pitifully, cock throbbing almost painfully. Donghyuck sucks him to completion until he’s thrashing about so hard he has to hold his hips down.

Donghyuck finishes himself off in Jeno’s mouth, which opens up with just a nudge of his cockhead.

Jeno’s vision is spotted with black as Donghyuck lazily thrusts into his mouth. Luckily, Donghyuck is close to cumming, only taking another minute of facefucking to spill his final load down his throat.

It takes all of Jeno’s strength to swallow down the remainders of the demon’s cum in his mouth before he blacks out completely.


	2. lost what is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno learns the hard way that Donghyuck was not exaggerating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand (not)

When Jeno comes to, the sun is in his tired eyes and his ruined bed is cold in any spot he isn't currently occupying it. There is no one else in his studio apartment.

He feels sticky and lethargic. His head is foggy and nearly every part of his body aches.

Fuzzy memories of last night come flooding back in a rush and his cock throbs with interest, already half hard from just waking up. Though, he is in no state to jerk himself off.

He manages to stumble on shaky legs into the bathroom and gapes at the sight of his naked body in the mirror. His pale skin is littered with splotches of purple and red from his neck to his thighs. He even finds bite marks along the way. He can still feel it all, like a phantom draping over his body, giving him chills.

Peeing is rather awkward, but he presses firmly into a tender spot on his abdomen and finds his relief.

A blast of hot water from the shower head helps to clear his head and soothe the sharp ache in his muscles.

Once he’s washed clean of residual cum and crustiness, saunters back to his bed and groans at the sight of it in disarray. He’s hardly garnered enough energy to get out of it in the first place and he wishes nothing more than to fall back into his sheets and forget the world exists. The freedom to do so doesn’t exist when his blanket is still wet with cum. Today would have to be a laundry day. 

On his way to the laundry room, he runs into Jaemin, his close friend from high school. 

“Jeno!” he calls to him from down the hall. 

Jaemin practically tackles him from the side and Jeno nearly drops his laundry hamper. 

“What’s going on, big boy?”

“Laundry,” he replies simply.

“I can _ see _ that, but what’s _ going on? _” Jaemin repeats with emphasis. “Got any plans tomorrow night?”

Jeno can already anticipate what Jaemin will say next, but he indulges him.

“Why do you ask?”

“There’s a party—wait, wait!” Jaemin says hurriedly when Jeno starts walking around him at the mention of a party. The last time Jaemin had dragged him off to a party, he had been pressured by the former to drink until he was numb, then left to vomit his brains out in a stranger’s bathroom just before he dropped his phone in said vomit. And the party before that, he had left with a black eye from someone accidentally elbowing him. Looking at Jaemin’s pouting face now, Jeno knows he’s doomed.

“There’s gonna be so many—ah, fuck, hold on,” Jaemin’s rambling is cut off by his phone ringing and Jeno rejoices. He mouths a goodbye to Jaemin as he continues on his way to the laundry room.

“What was that? Wait, one second,” Jaemin holds a hand to his microphone and turns back to Jeno who is already down the hall. He shouts at him to accomodate for the distance, defeating the purpose of covering his phone. “So you’re coming tomorrow? Pick you up at 10?”

Jeno doesn’t respond and Jaemin doesn’t press further.

The entire encounter slips his mind until the next day.

Jeno wakes up with a start, the sensation of hands roaming all over his body from his dream still fresh. The dream had been intense, a faceless figure fingering him hard and fast until he was cumming, and continuing on until he was crying. He had woken up just as he had moaned out a breathless, “_ Donghyuck. _”

His underwear is sticky and his skin covered in sweat. His cock is still hard. 

A typical Sunday morning for Jeno would consist of a jog around campus to get his blood flowing. Today, it starts with a hand around his cock, twisting and jerking in a frenzy. He cums quickly, cum coating his hand as he milks himself dry. His groin aches with arousal still. He thinks he’ll feel better after a shower. He doesn’t.

He spends the entire rest of the day cooped up in his apartment watching ASMR videos to try and cease his burning horniness to no avail. Even the close whispering of his favorite channel is enough to make him twitch in his pants. He’s just opened up a dentist appointment roleplay when he gets a knock on the door. Jeno hadn’t even realized the sun had long since set.

“Jaemin?” Jeno asks before making a noise of confusion.

“Jeno?” he mimics. “Why do you look homeless? It’s already 10.”

Jaemin pushes past him and makes himself at home on his couch, grabbing a handful of his popcorn too.

“Oh right,” Jeno groans. “The party. Jaemin, I told you I wasn’t going.”

“Ah ah ah! No you didn’t. You did not, in fact, say anything at all. Which means you’re coming.”

Jaemin looks at him with that shit eating grin of his before frowning when he sees Jeno’s composure hasn’t budged.

"Please? Maybe you'll finally find someone to pop your cherry," Jaemin tries with another sly smile. Just the mention of sex is enough for Jeno to start feeling all hot and bothered. Jeno flushes red as he remembers Donghyuck, literal God of Sex pounding his tight, virgin ass to shreds not even an entire 24 hours ago in this very room. He can't tell Jaemin he's already lost his sparkling virginity—and to a sex demon _ he _ summoned at that. Luckily, Jaemin takes his reddened cheeks as embarrassment to being a so-called virgin.

"I was trying to tell you yesterday that I know for sure there are plenty of great candidates coming tonight. Like, all the sexy, rich international students are for sure. You know Lucas Wong? He’s _ huge _ and I think would treat you well. Or maybe Liu Yangyang? God, he kind of seems like a bottom though... Think he would let me fuck _ him _?"

"Jaemin, I really appreciate the sentiment, but... I'm not really feeling it."

In all honesty, Jeno would love to be fucked right now, but not to a frat boy, or even an international student. They were way out of his league anyway.

Jaemin regards him with a look of disdain.

"You’ve been cooped up in your room the whole weekend—probably jerking it to your weird hentai. You need out.”

“_Hey_. I don’t masturbate to weird hentai… I masturbate to perfectly normal hentai,” Jeno protests, but it falls upon deaf ears. Jaemin is already nose deep in Jeno’s closet.

“Do you still have my leather jacket I loaned you? You should just keep it at this point, it fits you better. Oh!”

Jaemin reappears with the aforementioned leather jacket in one hand and the light blue turtleneck Jeno’s mother had gifted him last Christmas in the other. He tosses them both onto Jeno’s bed and grins that cheshire grin at him. 

“Get dressed. We’ll leave in ten.”

What Jaemin wants, Jaemin has no problem getting. Jeno finds himself pressed into the wall, struggling to push past tipsy strangers as he follows Jaemin toward the kitchen of a frat house. Jeno thinks he needs to learn how to say no.

Jaemin manages to get Jeno to down enough drinks to make him feel a little woozy, but nothing past that. They both know better.

“That’s Lucas Wong over there. Think he’s already taken for the night though,” Jaemin points at a tall and devastatingly attractive guy across the room and chuckles.

The guy is caged against the wall by a much shorter one, the shorter’s hand is blatantly fondling Lucas’s crotch out in the open. Jeno flushes red at the sight.

Suddenly, that hunger inside of him is awoken again, like a flame that’s insatiable. It burns him, heat licking at his chest and up his neck like nothing he’s ever felt before. His pants are suddenly uncomfortable, his own growing erection straining against the fabric.

And all he's done was _ think _ about cock.

Was he a pervert or something? He's been horny before, but never like this. He's never craved as much as he has now. He blames the alcohol swirling about his system.

“Are you okay, Jen?” a voice asks, rousing him from his own troubled mind. “I get it though, I would be bummed about missing out on a piece of that too.” It’s Jaemin looking at him with concern. He brushes his friend's worry off with a shrug and tells him he’s just feeling warm. With that excuse, he takes off his jacket and holds it against his crotch to conceal his hard-on.

After another cup and a few chats from passing acquaintances, all while still hard in his pants and feeling like a prepubescent boy, Jeno ends up catching the eye of someone else across the way. His eyes are dark, his expression messy and obviously intoxicated. It's Mark Lee, a year above him and also enrolled in his Personal Finance class.

Even drunk, Mark takes immediate notice of the way he’s flushed and covering his groin smirks like he knows, like he can sense his arousal. Jeno grows even warmer and smiles back, flustered. Mark has always been someone he admired, his occasional gym buddy. Jeno's had the privilege of spending time in a sauna with Mark Lee, knows he's big. And right now, he thinks the fire burning in his body can only be extinguished by someone with Mark's assets.

Mark starts to walk away, down a dark hallway before looking back at Jeno expectantly and continuing. Jeno only gulps and tells Jaemin he has to use the bathroom before trailing after Mark.

The hallway is scattered with couples rutting against one another, it's easy to blend right in. Not many words are exchanged between the two of them.

"Jeno Lee," Mark says in greeting as Jeno approaches where he is leaned against the wall. Not a moment later, Jeno is trapped against that very wall, one of Mark's hands on his waist while the other lands on his ass and pulls him flush against himself. His jacket falls to the ground with the sudden movement.

Jeno sighs and his forehead falls to Mark's shoulder as he allows Mark to grind their clothed cocks together. He can feel Mark's length coming alive and it makes him salivate.

“Were you planning on taking care of this by yourself?” Mark asks.

"M-Mark," he attempts to say back, but in the state he's in, it comes out as more of a broken moan.

"I've always wanted to fuck you, you know?" Mark admits in a whisper right into the shell of his ear. His breath is hot and yet it gives Jeno chills. "Every time I see your legs in those tights when you're stretching, and your tight little ass bent over picking up weights. God, I've wanted to taste you for so long."

The words are mostly the alcohol talking, his sentences slurred and slow. Mark is usually quite reserved and flustered by the barest of suggestive topics, not unlike Jeno himself. But there must be something in the air tonight, more maybe the drinks were spiked. Whatever it is, it has the both of them burning with want.

Jeno pants against him as Mark presses in even more frantically. There's a wet spot forming through his jeans.

Jeno lifts his head and stares into Mark's cloudy eyes.

"I want... I want you to fuck me. Please."

"Well, if you're asking so nicely... I'll make sure to make it worth your while."

Mark's voice dips down to a lower octave, making Jeno shudder. He huffs when Mark separates from him, immediately missing the heat, the friction.

The search for an unoccupied room is troublesome, but Jeno would much rather be fucked on a bed than in a bathroom.

Once they find one, Mark wastes no time. Jeno sits at the edge of the bed and doesn’t even have time to take his shirt off before his ass is bare and his cock is out. Mark engulfs it in one go, tip hitting the back of his throat in seconds and Jeno gasps. 

Mark pushes Jeno’s back flat onto the bed while continuing to suck him off. His hand reaches into his back pocket and fishes out a foil packet. He makes haste with opening it and rolling it onto his own cock. Dipping his fingers into the foil, he coats them in the remaining lube and circles Jeno’s rim before plunging a finger in.

Mark’s warm mouth around his cock makes it much easier for Jeno to relax and soon there are three fingers stretching him open.

“I’m ready,” Jeno says through his moans as Mark brushes just next to his prostate. The fingers are soon removed, as well as Mark’s lips around his length as he stands and lines himself up with Jeno’s puckering hole.

“I’m putting it in now.”

Mark shoves his entire length in sloppily, hips stuttering as they meet Jeno's skin, the pleasure found in Jeno's heat overtaking him.

"You feel so good. So tight," he grunts as he wills his hips still despite how badly he wants to slam into the intoxicatingly wet heat, waiting for Jeno to tell him to move.

Meanwhile, Jeno is in a state of confusion and slight distress. Mark feels good inside him, pressed against his pulsing walls, filling him up adequately. His own cock is hard and leaking, his body set aflame with arousal, and yet it doesn't feel enough. His body aches again, hungry.

"Move," he rasps, almost begs. Mark doesn’t have to be told twice. He does his job and he does it well, his hips driving Jeno further up the bed one hard thrust at a time. Mark fucks with intent. 

“Does it, _ uh_, feel good?” Mark asks as he kisses along Jeno’s jawline. 

“Y-yes,” Jeno half lies. It does feel good. Everything is correct and everything feels good. He’s being drilled in the ass by Mark Lee who has a six and a half inch cock. But it’s just good, not great, not mind blowing, not _ enough. _

Mark is a nice guy and cums on Jeno’s stomach before finishing Jeno off with his hand. 

After being a virgin for 19 years, Jeno’s just had sex with two different people within the same weekend. 

After his class Monday, the headache from the night before still lingers in the back of his skull and he’s horny. His notes from the lecture are garbage and he still needs to study for a quiz in Chem on Wednesday. He can’t study when he’s horny. From what he’s learned so far, he can barely even function when he’s horny.

In a fit of desperation, Jeno turns to the bottom drawer of his dresser.

It’s something he was gifted by no other than Jaemin. He’s not even used it, only once switching it on out of curiosity and then shrieking and dropping it onto the floor as it buzzed to life. 

It’s quite monstrous, eight inches and thicker than the circumference of Jeno’s thumb and middle finger making a loop. The bright neon pink of the thing makes Jeno feel a bit uneasy, but the arousal burning through his chest has him ignoring the feeling.

Jeno positions himself, sitting on his bed, slouched against the wall, his knees bent and legs spread open. Feigning confidence, he squirts a generous amount of lube onto the toy before abruptly shoving it into himself.

He’s left gasping with it lodged inside him, the hands around it trembling. He had prepped himself already in the shower, but the stretch was something he hadn’t anticipated. Still, the sting feels good. It makes him feel full.

Shakily, he begins shallowly thrusting the toy into himself. He starts slow, steadily increasing his speed until the squelch of the toy fucking him fills the air. One of his hands wanders up to his chest to pinch at a hardened nipple. His entire body twitches at that, his chest feeling especially sensitive to his touch. Angling his wrist, he drives the dildo into his sweet spot. He throws his head back and hisses before doing it again, and again, and again.

It isn’t long before his climax builds.

His cock is beading with precum. He’s mid-moan and ready to release it all when there’s a crackling, like an open fire. It startles Jeno enough for him to stop his ministrations.

The crackling continues and Jeno even starts smelling smoke. His speeding pulse increases sharply thinking someone in his building had started a fire.

Instead of a fire alarm going off, there’s a large boom.

He screams, accidentally flinging the dildo across the room.

“D-Donghyuck,” he says breathlessly.

The incubus stands in the middle of his apartment, body shrouded in black smoke that slowly dissipates into the air. His shirt is new, something red and ruffled, his pants leather and still as tight as ever to display his goods.

“Hi, sweet thing. Did you miss me terribly?” he greets, a hand on his hip as he grins at Jeno mischievously, pleased to find him in such a compromising position once again.

“Where… were were you? I thought you had gone… home?” Jeno asks wearily, still quite breathless from his recent actions.

“Had a run around town, met with a few old friends. I haven’t been to this realm in a millennium, can you blame me?” Donghyuck answers nonchalantly before turning to face Jeno and looking him straight in the eye. His eyes are mesmerizing, ruby red and glimmering with mystery. Instantly, Jeno feels weak in the knees.

“But you’ve been going around having some fun of your own, haven’t you, pet?”

Jeno gulps under his intense scrutiny, feeling small, feeling like Donghyuck could see into every cell of his body.

“You didn’t know I was watching did you?”

Donghyuck crawls onto the bed, caging Jeno between his arms and legs. He looks down at him, eyes raking over his naked body, his exposed hole still twitching with want. Donghyuck’s hand suddenly grips around his cock.

"But you sure did put on a show for me. Foolish little human," Donghyuck teases, the last three words accompanied by a light tug on Jeno's leaking cock. "Didn't I already tell you? No one will be able to please you after I have."

Somewhere in the back of Jeno's mind, he does remember Donghyuck mentioning something like that.

"Are you dissatisfied? Did that other human's puny cock not fill you up right?" Donghyuck asks into his ear before his demon tongue peeks out and licks right into the shell of it. Jeno yelps and Donghyuck just chuckles.

"And what about that pathetic little toy just now? You think something like that could replicate—"

Donghyuck pauses and grabs Jeno's chin to tilt his head down. "—_ this_?"

The zipper of pants are then pulled down, his giant cock springing out already hard and on full display. Jeno swallows wetly and his own cock twitches. He’s past the point of being able to respond cohesively, so he keeps quiet and let’s the incubus do as he pleases. 

"Are you ready for the real deal, babydoll?" Donghyuck asks him as he flips Jeno over and shoves his pliant body flat onto the mattress. "Cause I'm feeling a little hungry."

The incubus's hands part his asscheeks and two warm fingers hook themselves around his already lubed up rim before tugging in opposite directions just so he can watch Jeno stretch, feel him struggle to clench against the force of his fingers.

“Isn’t it just convenient that I have a delicious little snack right in front of me?”

Donghyuck’s tongue slithers into Jeno’s entrance without warning, wet and warm. Jeno shudders and moans. The tongue begins licking into his prostate aggressively. Jeno’s back arches up, hips rising to try and get Donghyuck to go deeper, but the hands on his hips keep him where he is. With every cry of pleasure Jeno lets out, the abuse of his sweet spot only seems to intensify. He starts seeing stars. 

Jeno’s cock spurts with cum in a matter of minutes. Tremors of his climax overtake his body easily.

“Satisfied already? Should I stop?” Donghyuck teases when he resurfaces, lips slick with spit. Jeno shakes his head aggressively, whining.

“No, _ no_, please,” Jeno cries. “Don’t stop, please put your cock in—I need you inside me!”

“You want to be fucked?” Donghyuck asks with a smack to Jeno’s thigh.

“_Ngh_, yes! More than anything!”

Donghyuck pulls Jeno back up and assumes his spot he had found him, sitting up against the wall.

“Then come and get it.”

Jeno straddles Donghyuck, knees on either side of him as his ass hovers over his monstrous cock. He braces himself on the demon’s shoulders. Donghyuck’s own hands lay on his waist and on his own cock, guiding it to Jeno’s awaiting hole.

Slowly, he sinks down until the entire head is in. 

The stretch of the dildo had stung, but this was a new ballpark. Just the bulbous head of Donghyuck’s cock was enough to make tears stream down Jeno’s face. He presses on, sinking down further and further until he’s reached his limit.

“What’s the matter, angel?” Donghyuck asks whilst he wipes his tears away. 

“S’too much. Too big.”

“You wanted this though, didn’t you?”

“It won’t fit,” Jeno sobs, legs trembling to keep him up.

“Course it will, baby. It already has.”

With both hands on Jeno’s waist, Donghyuck meets his hips halfway, burying himself in Jeno completely.

Jeno’s eyes roll until only the whites are to be seen, his cock twitching as Donghyuck hits deep inside him. It feels like he’s tearing him open, hitting all the way in his stomach. He creams himself, cum spurting out of the head of his cock in waves.

“What did I tell you?”

Donghyuck lowers his hips back down to the bed, taking Jeno with him. He sits gasping in the demon’s lap, cock still leaking.

“It’s too deep like this, I can’t,” Jeno hiccups.

“Should we try a different position?” Donghyuck offers, the usual teasing lilt to his voice gone. Jeno nods, more tears spilling out from his eyes. At this point, they’re both aching to move.

Donghyuck flips them back over before setting an achingly slow pace. The slide into Jeno is delicious and slick, walls hugging Donghyuck’s cock like a sleeve, like Jeno’s tight body was specially crafted as a doll to be fucked onto his cock.

“Still so tight, just for me,” he groans as he thrusts in deep, watching as his length pokes through to Jeno’s lean stomach. “Tell me how you’re feeling, baby.”

“G-good, so good. So full,” Jeno garbles. The fire burning in him is hotter than ever, every single sensation on him turning into mind numbing pleasure. “Faster, please.”

Donghyuck complies easily, hips made for fucking. He pulls Jeno onto his cock at the same time he increases his speed, driving in even deeper than before. 

Jeno is on cloud nine. This is what he had been missing, craving. The friction of Donghyuck’s veiny monster of a cock against his walls, the feeling of Donghyuck’s wet tongue licking at his chest and neck. His body is alight with ecstasy, his mind swimming with thoughts of cock and only cock, only Donghyuck’s. He feels him everywhere all the way down to his toes and into his fingers which claw at the demon’s shoulders, holding onto dear life as Donghyuck sets his pace to brutal. 

Jeno’s eyes spill more tears, but they are no longer from pain.

“I’m going to cum,” Donghyuck groans as his thrusts get deeper and deeper. 

“I-inside, please! Fill me up,” Jeno pleads, ass clenching down on Donghyuck’s length tighter to try and hold him in. 

Donghyuck doesn’t have to be asked twice. He releases it all inside of Jeno, pumping his belly up with his seed until he’s bloated up. He continues pistoning into him, watching as his cum drips from his rim, his thrusts whipping it up until it’s creamy and milky white.

Jeno cums soon after from the sticky feeling of cum coating his insides, his walls spazzing with his orgasm. His cock is spent, only managing to squeeze out a puny spurt of sperm. Donghyuck leans down to lick it up and Jeno tenses from oversensitivity.

Donghyuck slips out of Jeno’s hole with a squelch before collapsing on top of him. He wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist and nestles his head into the crook of Jeno’s neck, lazily licking and mouthing at his skin.

“I feel positively immortal right now. You have so much sexual energy,” Donghyuck says into his skin. Jeno’s tired body flinches away ticklish, but makes no other effort to move away. 

“Jeno Lee, I think I’ll keep you for myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
